


It's not a date! ...is it?

by Nears_my_boytoy



Series: Psycho-Pass High School Endevers [1]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, if you're looking for comedy and less heartbreak here I am, no angst this time folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nears_my_boytoy/pseuds/Nears_my_boytoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun, quirky drama filled take on the life of the Psycho-Pass characters in high school, where anyone likes everyone and it's really fucking confusing. Also Ginoza gets around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not a date! ...is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm going to try and explain this as best I can, and this is very confusing so hold on tight. 
> 
> Relationships: 
> 
> Kagari is best friends with Yayoi, Choe Gu-Sung, Sho and Kougami. Yayoi is best friends with Shion. Shion is good friends with Kougami. Choe Gu-Sung is best friends with Makishima. Makishima has only one friend. Sho is adoptive brother to Akane and her and Kagari are the only ones he opens up to. Akane is best friends with Ginoza. Ginoza is best friends with Kougami. Mika is good friends with Yayoi. 
> 
> Sexuality: 
> 
> Kagari: He considers himself bisexual because he loves boobs but the thought of a vagina scares him.  
> Sho: Demisexual, also closeted gay.  
> Yayoi: Lesbian.  
> Shion: Bisexual.  
> Ginoza: Asexual.  
> Kougami: Bisexual.  
> Akane: Straight.  
> Makishima: Polysexual.  
> Choe Gu-Sung: Straight (that's what he thinks)  
> Mika: Straight as a fuckin circle. 
> 
> Who likes who: 
> 
> Kagari likes Sho and Sho likes Kagari, but Sho's too shy to say anything and Kagari is too oblivious to notice. Akane is thirsty for Kougami but also knows she has no chance and has fallen slightly for Ginoza. Ginoza likes Kougami but found out he was sleeping around so is dating Mika because he apparently likes abuse and thinks he's over it, but actually isn't and also likes Akane. Mika likes Yayoi. Yayoi likes Shion. Shion likes Yayoi but also likes Kougami. Kougami likes Ginoza. Makishima doesn't consider himself to like anybody but is sleeping with Kougami casually while Kougami claims to hate him. Choe Gu-Sung likes Makishima. 
> 
> Also this is fairly important. 
> 
> Grades:
> 
> Kagari is in grade 10 (Sophomore)  
> Sho is also in grade 10  
> Yayoi is also in grade 10  
> Shion is in grade 11 (Junior)  
> Ginoza is in grade 12 (Senior)  
> Kougami is also in grade 12  
> Akane is in grade 11  
> Makishima is in grade 12  
> Choe Gu-Sung is in grade 12  
> Mika is in grade 10
> 
> There lmao, hope that explains a little.

 

**Part One, in which Kagari and Sho go to the arcade and have a rather explicit conversation, and Sho tells his big sis his feelings, and Akane reveals them to Kagari to help move things along.**

 

Monday, January 4th, 2016.

 

The cafeteria was packed today. Normally, not every student was interested in conversing within the walls of such a noisy area, but today everyone was buzzing about the new year, what they did for the new years, everyone seemed to be discussing the fact that it was now 2016.

Sho especially hated being in the cafeteria, it gave him major anxiety and he felt like crying the moment anyone so much as glanced at him, but it was the first time in 2 weeks that he'd seen his friends after so long isolating himself in his room, and of coarse visiting family for the holidays. He figured that just this once he could sit in a big group and be apart of a discussion, even if he hated it.

He searched around for at least one person he knew, but Natalie from Biology class certainly didn't count. Once he saw the familiar stand-up ish strand of hair on his sister's head, he fast walked straight to her. She seemed to be saving a table for the lot of them. They'd need a whole table just to fit everyone.

"Sho, are you okay? You look pale." She asked once he reached her, her sisterly over protective voice chimed in.

'It's just my face.' Sho thought, but refrained from saying his thoughts aloud. He wasn't known too well to be sarcastic, and liked to keep it that way, considering Kagari had already taken the throne as the sarcasm king.

Speaking of the 5 foot 4 ginger male, Sho felt a hand on his shoulder and looked behind him to see Kagari had arrived. Not that he'd been able to see him in the crowd of much taller people. 

He took a moment to look over his choice of clothing, nearly forgetting how outrageous Kagari could truly be over the weeks he hadn't seen him.

He was wearing a magenta tie that he usually did, a white T shirt with a vest over it. The vest was extremely colourful, not quite rainbow but almost all the colours of the rainbow, the main colour being orange. From where he was standing he could see orange and green zig zag patterns on it, and bright yellow buttons buttoning up the vest. He was also wearing black skinny jeans with two white belts, his favourite pink socks and of coarse, his favourite pair of blue converse. All in all, he looked as if he was headed to some sort of dapper rave. Kagari's fashion choices were... interesting, to say the least. 

Sho could appreciate Kagari's outwardly appearance and personality, though he liked to stick to just plain skinny jeans and his favourite orange jacket, though if it was too hot, there was a chance of him wearing a white T shirt. That was about as colourful as it got with him. 

His sister, Akane was more or less of the same. She enjoyed wearing black and navy blue pencil skirts, with whatever button up shirt she found, and often times a nice black blazer. Apparently she'd never heard of casual dress, she liked to seem professional, probably because she was a teacher's pet, though sometimes she would wear cute shirts with puffy sleeves and a frilly skirt with a short red jacket, though that wasn't very common. 

There was a presence at the table suddenly. Sho looked to see Yayoi. He was mesmerized by her beautiful blue eyes for a moment. He wasn't attracted to her, he just couldn't help his appreciative nature, and her eyes were certainly something to be appreciated. 

Today she wore a simple black T shirt, rather low cut, and ripped black skinny jeans. She wore at least 4 necklaces all of which had guitar charms on them, her nails were painted black, and her hair was up in it's usual style, a simple ponytail. She didn't wear much makeup, though when she did it was black eyeliner, which seemed to always be winged perfectly. She was sort of grunge looking, if Sho recalled what exactly the word meant, but he appreciated that she didn't care what anybody else thought of her. He'd never really had a full conversation with her, but from what he had seen and heard, she was pretty nice, but scary on the exterior. She also had sort of a cute baby face as well, which surprisingly mixed well. 

"What's for lunch today?" She asked, not bothering to strain her neck to see the sign at the front of the room which would give her the answer she was seeking.

"Fried rice and soup." Akane answered, counting the money in her change purse. 

Sho reached into his pockets to find no coins at all, but before he could say anything, Akane was handing him what looked to be 5 dollars. 

"Thanks big sis." He said, to which a small smile formed on her face as she left for the lunch line. 

He didn't really feel like waiting in line, since there were so many people, so he sat down and intended to wait it out. Though the food would probably run out by the time he decided he was ready, he wasn't all that concerned about it.

Kagari was chatting with Yayoi about guitar hero, from what he could hear, and it made him feel slightly awkward. He didn't know anything about video games, since he mostly spent his time sleeping or binge watching something on Netflix. He had a tendency to sleep during the day since he didn't seem to be able to at night, like a normal person. 

"Hey." A strong voice said. He looked up to see Kou, who he swore _must_ have gotten taller during the break. And Ginoza and his girlfriend of 4 months, Mika.

"Kou! Lookin' fresh!" Kagari sounded from across the table, which earned him a shrug from Kougami in reply. Kougami wasn't terribly good at taking compliments, and in fact was a bit awkward in situations where he received them. Sho appreciated that about him a lot, because he was similar to him in a way, even though Kou was so cool looking. He was the captain of the football team, after all. 

And then there was the captain of the swimming team, Ginoza. He was very fit, from what he'd heard from girls in the halls. Ever since he'd grown out his hair to pull back into a short ponytail, girls were talking about him way more than before. Sometimes Sho caught Akane staring at him, and then looking surprised that she did. 

Of coarse there was the founder of the book club as well, Shogo Makishima, who was currently sitting two tables away from them. Kou hated the guy and that was why he didn't sit with them, though Sho wasn't sure he'd want to anyways, but most of them got along with him fine. Sho sometimes attended the book club, which was hardly a club because there were only 3 members, him making 4. He liked to read quite a bit, but often didn't finish his books in the time limit like he was supposed to and didn't show up to the club until they were discussing a new book. He suspected Shogo had caught onto him by now.

Akane ran a social justice club, which he sometimes attended simply to support his sister. It required a lot of talking, arguing and it was very opinionated, which was why Sho wasn't the least bit fond of it. He was grateful to Akane for not requiring him to speak throughout the club activities. 

Both Shion and Choe Gu-Sung, who was Shogo's somewhat companion, were apart of a computer hackers club, which was obviously against school regulations, but they did it anyway and just simply met up outside of school. 

Kagari had tried to start up an anime club, which had failed, because nobody else but Sho seemed to like anime. Then he tried to make a video game club, and upon attempting that he realized there was already a Minecraft club in place, so he just gave up and began attending.

Yayoi was not part of any ciricular activities, but she was in a band that performed at the local theatre every Friday at 8 p.m. Sometimes he went with Kagari to see her perform. 

As for Sho, he would rather go straight home after school and not have to speak to any club members or do circular activities, especially since he was so tired by the time he got home from school.

"I'll be right back honeybuns, I'm going to get food." Mika said, kissing Gino on the cheek and departing from the group.

"Ugh, I wish she'd stop getting lipstick stains in my clothes." Ginoza complained, collapsing onto a portion of the bench connected to the lunch table.

Kougami sighed heavily. "Why are you dating her-"

"If you complain about her every time she leaves?" Kagari finished, a look of slight confusion on his face. It was clear the aspect of dating was totally lost on him, which Sho didn't mind, not that it was his obligation to mind, but it just meant that Kagari had never dated before. Though sometimes he tried his luck flirting with the girls in his class, it never seemed to work and so Sho paid little to no mind.

It was quite surprising to him, how no girl was interested in Kagari. After all, he was pretty attractive, funny, maybe a little too nerdy for one's taste, but he would sit with you and eat sweets until the crack of dawn if that was your idea of a good date, Sho knew that much. It sounded like a wonderful date to him, having a rather controlling sweet tooth and all. 

"Ugh, man I'm starving." Shion stated, sitting fairly close to Yayoi at the end of the table, not giving Ginoza any room to answer the question asked. 

 She was wearing a low cut red tank top, one of her obvious favourites, with a white blouse and a short black pencil skirt, with a slit showing off her upper leg. Sho was surprised she never got in trouble for disrespecting the dress codes. And as usual, she was wearing bright red lipstick.

"Looks like you're thirsty too." Kagari retorted, which Sho knew meant he was referring to the way she was dressed, in her shirt which Kagari liked to call her "desperation shirt."

Yayoi gave him a swift glare, causing him to pipe down, but only for a little while before he started talking about something else. 

Shion gave a smile and a wave to the boys at the end of the table, but gave a special wink to Kougami, like she always did, and then Ginoza would scoff and ignore her, Kougami would smile awkwardly and Yayoi would turn Shion away and try to make conversation. The group was obviously full of sexual tension, and often times Sho figured he was the only one that noticed.

It was then that Sho realized he'd only said about 3 words this entire day, and that was to Akane earlier. But it wasn't unusual nor surprising to him, considering he barely ever spoke, even in a big group like this where everyone was talking. He preferred to be an observer, listen to others talk, but sometimes Kagari could get conversation out of him if he wanted. Sho didn't consider it difficult to converse with him, you just needed to generally want to speak to him, maybe a tiny bit of coaxing but surely that wasn't the worst thing.

"I'm back." Akane announced, taking a seat with her lunch tray- actually she had two- in between Kougami and Sho. "And I brought you this because I figured you wouldn't go up there any time soon." 

Sho gingerly took the tray, quietly thanking her. By now she knew him so well, and most definitely knew he wouldn't have gone with all those people still there. 

"Ooh fried rice!" Kagari exclaimed, stretching across Sho to take a sample of his lunch, which in turn made Sho's face heat up unexpectedly. 

"I see they used the recipe I recommended to them." He said proudly, flicking his tongue across his lips in satisfaction. 

"Kagari! Quit stealing Sho's food!" Akane protested, which surprisingly happened often, at least 3 times a week. Sho was too nice and too infatuated to tell Kagari not to steal his food, but Akane however, was not. 

Sho was too busy at the moment to mutter an "it's okay" like usual, since he was trying to cover his face with his jacket sleeve attempting to look like he was coughing.

"Are you okay?" Akane asked worriedly, so Sho nodded to her and continued to pretend cough into his arm.

"Don't die dude." Kagari said, laughing as he turned to direct his attention to his phone.

Sho felt his face die down, so he removed his arm and looked across the table to see Mika had returned. Oh great.

It wasn't that he hated her or anything, she just wasn't very enjoyable of a person. He would love to get along with her, seeing as he had nothing against her, though she was just a rather mean person, to him and Ginoza especially. And it wasn't even a sneaky kind of mean either, she was very upfront about it. Sometimes she got extremely annoyed at Kagari, but she had a tendency to get mad at him for no apparent reason.

She began talking to Ginoza about something, which more sounded as if she was complaining, but Sho blocked it out, hearing only the commotion of the cafeteria in the background, which was a far cry from the silence he was used to, since he usually sat in the art room to eat. 

The art room was a very quiet atmosphere, the other students that ate in there being art students and were too busy working on their projects to possibly make any noise. Sometimes Akane would sit in there with him, and Kagari because he liked to do art as a regular and was usually behind on his art projects anyways. Or on any kind of project he had, but he was more willing to finish his art before any other subject. Sometimes Yayoi and Shion would join them as well, but most days it was just Yayoi. 

"Maaaaaaann." 

Sho looked up when he heard Kagari's voice, waiting for him to elaborate on just what he seemed to be so beat up about. But he was looking around expectedly like he was waiting on somebody to actually ask him what his problem was.

Kougami sighed, muttering a "what is it?"

Kagari smiled slightly, clearly satisfied. "I really wanna go to the new arcade they built this weekend after school, you guys heard about it?" But before anyone could answer the apparent rhetorical question, he was talking again. "But my dad won't let me go alone because he says I'm a teenage pretty boy and some old pedo could kidnap me or something like that, and he said I won't keep track of the time, which isn't really wrong... But still!"

Sho would have laughed, if he didn't know that when he did, every head at the table would turn to look at him in probable surprise, and he didn't require or frankly, want any of that attention. 

"Anyway, I need someone to come with me. Pleeeeaassseeeee." He clasped his hands into a praying position and made hopeful eye contact, or attempted to, with everyone. 

Sho heard a clutter of voices from everyone, all of which were muttering excuses like "I have a ton of homework," "I have practice," "I have to be home today," and he heard Mika just flat out say "no." 

Kagari looked disappointed  no, beyond that. He looked like a sad puppy, with those brown eyes of his. He was doing a pouty face sort of like a sad puppy would, and Sho couldn't take it seeming him so sad, despite the fact that it wasn't even the biggest of deals that Kagari was sad about.

"I'll go." He said softly, before he'd even had time to himself to think about it. 

Kagari whipped his head back to look at him. "Really? You will?" His face lit up like what Sho could only describe as a Christmas tree would, even though the term was extremely overused. 

Sho nodded, earning a gigantic hug from Kagari which he hadn't been expecting, making his face heat up again. Thankfully, nobody seemed to be looking, and Kagari was back to conversing with Yayoi in a matter of seconds. 

Sho now had to accept the fact that there was officially no turning back, he just had to wait 2 more hours until he could join Kagari for their date that wasn't actually a date. Or was it...? Sho didn't exactly know, he assumed it wasn't. Though another part of him was hoping it might be. Either way, date or no date with Kagari was fine by him.

 

 

 

Needless to say, Sho's last two classes were agonizing. For the last classes of the day he had English and Biology, but thankfully he had Kagari in his Biology class, and they were lab partners, so they were free to converse the whole class while the teacher wasn't paying attention. They were supposed to be dissecting a sheep's eye currently, which Kagari thought was the most interesting and exciting thing on the face of the planet, while Sho felt he might throw up in the nearby trashcan if he so much as looked at it.

"Hey Sho," Kagari addressed him, not looking at him through his lab goggles, as he was much too fixed on dissecting  "Why'd you say you'd come with me? You don't even like video games."

Sho wanted to point out that the Arcade contained more than just video games, but of coarse he didn't, instead keeping with the simple, straight answer of "Because you looked sad." 

Kagari smiled at that, as he cut open another piece of flesh making a squish noise that made Sho cower in disgust. 

"Well, now that you're coming, I don't have to be sad anymore." He said, rather quietly, contently, but Sho still heard him. He felt his ears warm at that.

Suddenly, the bell sounded through the speakers, resulting in every student in their classroom rush out the door after loosely hanging the equipment on their respective racks, though very lazily. 

Sho sighed, bending over to pick up fallen goggles and hanging them up properly. Though the smell in the room threatened to make him gag, he cleaned up anyway, resulting in some major praise from the teacher, all the while Kagari was tugging on his arm exclaiming "Hurry up, let's go!!" 

Sho left with a wave, being practically dragged along by Kagari, whom was bounding through the hallways like an excited child. He didn't even see Akane before they left, walking because the Arcade was only slightly more than a few blocks away. 

"Will you play two player games with me?" Kagari asked, once he'd stopped dragging him along, though he noticed he was still holding his arm. He wasn't exactly sure why, maybe he'd just forgotten he was holding it? He threw that possibility out the window when a gush of wind flew past and Kagari only squeezed his arm harder. Obviously Kagari was an affectionate person, but perhaps he was just cold. And in any case, the way Sho's body heated up from embarrassment was making him far too hot for his jacket anyways. 

"Yeah." He replied, looking at the ginger from the corner of his eye. He was shorter than he was, short for his age in fact. People were always mistaken him to be younger than he was. 

He felt Kagari shiver again, making his assumption that he was cold most definitely right. And why wouldn't it be, he was only in a T shirt and a vest. 

He unbuttoned his jacket and slipped it off his right shoulder, leaving it hanging off the left so he didn't have to pull Kagari off of his arm.

"Here." He said softly, gesturing for Kagari to take the jacket. 

Kagari looked up at him, loosening himself from his arm. "Aren't you cold?" He asked.

Sho shook his head, handing the jacket to him. 

Kagari took the jacket, started to put it on when he left the right side hanging. "We can just share it." He said, smiling widely as he draped the other half over Sho and huddled close under the material. 

Sho tried his damn hardest not to flinch or curl up and die right there on the spot. He liked being this close to Kagari, it was just something he wasn't used to. The boy was so warm, inviting. His whole being was inviting, come to think of it. You'd be an idiot not to feel comfortable around this guy.

Sho's face was hot, as well as his whole body. He felt like he was burning. 

It wasn't as if Kagari had never touched him before. More often than not he liked to randomly touch his hair, or poke his cheek, hug him. Kagari was all about physical contact, it wouldn't be unbelievable to hear that he'd just never heard of personal space before. And Sho didn't mind. But this time was different. He didn't think he'd ever been this close to him for more than 3 seconds before. And somehow it felt... different. 

"Is this okay?" Kagari asked with a face of realization  He was most likely realizing he'd forgotten to ask that question. Most of everyone in the group asked him if it was okay to do something they thought would make him uncomfortable. And most often times it was just if they could sit beside him. 

"Yes." Sho replied, though when it came out his voice sounded as if it wasn't really there, it was like a squeaked whisper. A clear sign of his extreme nervousness.

Kagari didn't seem to notice, nodding as he clung to Sho's arm again, even though they were bother huddled under his jacket, not that he minded. 

"We're here!" Kagari announced after about 10 minutes. He departed from under the jacket and ran towards the front doors, beckoning Sho to follow him. He did, a bit slower however. 

The place was huge, to say the least. There were multiple arcade games scattered all over the place, although scattered wasn't quite the right word, they were organized against the walls. There were 2 pool tables, a snack shack and video game consoles, a large screen TV and to top it all off, a lazer park course.

"Ohhh my god!!!" Kagari exclaimed, looking over everything in the room with wide eyes. He looked as if he'd just gotten purposed to. To describe him as excited would be the biggest overstatement. 

"Sho, they have Fallout 4, let's play it!" He said, smiling so brightly at him that he couldn't be able to say no even if he had planned to. 

He followed Kagari to the back room where the TV was located, surprised there were barely any kids here, but he figured that school had just ended, so they would begin flooding in in no time.

 After about an hour of playing just Fallout 4 with Kagari on a brightly coloured red couch provided, Sho found that he didn't exactly hate playing video games with him, and in fact he'd most likely do anything Kagari asked of him. 

"Wanna do lazer tag?" Kagari asked casually, stretching his limbs and his shirt lifting up slightly to show part of the soft flesh on his hips, making Sho's cheeks burn as an automatic reaction. 

"Okay." He replied quietly, avoiding his gaze until he could get his temperature under control. 

After another hour went by of Sho attempting to hide behind various objects and continuing to get caught by other kids, and Kagari defending him by shooting every kid that dared to cross his path, he finally seemed to be tuckered out. 

Sho sat at a table in the snack shack waiting for Kagari to return, him having left to buy himself food and drinks. He's thought about the 5 dollars in his pocket and contemplated going to get food for himself, but the idea of ordering something to somebody he didn't know made him want to simply drop dead. He could have given it to Kagari, but there was no way he was going to ask Kagari to order something for him, that was simply pathetic.

"Here." He heard a voice, and he looked up to see Kagari handing him a drink, what drink it was he didn't know. 

"Is it mine?" He asked timidly, rather unsure.

Kagari rolled his eyes, but seemingly not from annoyance, more like amusement. "Yeah, I already have one, see?" He gestured to a drink in his arm, which was rather hard to do considering his arms were full with paper bags.

"Oh." He said, bringing the drink to him, to which it occurred to him that he should probably thank him. "T-thanks." 

Kagari just shrugged, the smile on his face a toothy grin, though Sho might've sworn his cheeks were just the slightest pink. "It's just water, I know you don't drink anything else, except tea but they don't have that." 

Sho was almost baffled that Kagari knew that much about him without him ever telling him those details. His facial expression must have given him away, because Kagari chuckled and continued.

"It's not a big deal, but I didn't know if you liked mozzarella sticks or not." 

He then brought out a box, containing about 20 mozzarella sticks. Lucky for Sho, he did very much like them. 

He took one and bit off half of it, confirming that he did enjoy them so he didn't have to verbally. Kagari seemed satisfied with this, taking one for himself and leaving the box in the middle of them. 

"I got fries too." He stated, handing Sho a box of fries that was even bigger than the previous box. 

After all the times Kagari would take pieces and bits of Sho's food, and the times Sho would share with him, it had never actually occurred to him that Kagari might share food with him. 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Kagari spoke up. 

"Can I tell you something Sho?" He asked, the intense eye contact he was providing implied that whatever he wanted to tell him was serious. "And you can't tell anyone." 

It wasn't likely that Sho would ever tell anyone anything Kagari told him, and in fact he was told most of everyone's secrets because they knew he wouldn't voice them to anybody. Like how Yayoi told him she has a racy picture of Shion she found in an under well known magazine, though he wasn't exactly sure why he'd needed to know that. 

"Okay." He said, which probably wasn't the exact answer Kagari wanted, but he didn't seem to mind, as he continued.

"I think... I think I might be gay." He said, looking at him so seriously that Sho realized he was being completely serious, and come to think of it, he didn't think he'd ever seen Kagari as serious as he currently was before.

He wasn't sure what to say, what he was supposed to say. All he could find himself doing was staring at Kagari, hoping he would elaborate. And thankfully, he did. 

"I mean, like, I like girls I guess but I've been so much more attracted to guys, and..." He noticeably swallowed, averting his eyes. "There's this guy that I could imagine the rest of my life with, and I could never do that with a girl." 

Sho was surprised at first, but then he found himself utterly choked. Kagari liked someone? And even worse, a guy??

If Kagari were to date a girl, Sho determined it would hurt a lot less than if he dated a guy, though he couldn't explain why that was. But he thought that since no girls were interested in him, he had bought himself some time. But of coarse, why wouldn't Kagari develope a crush? It was only natural for teens, Sho knew this. But then, why was this information so painful?

"Sho?" He was broken out of his thoughts by Kagari's voice, finding him staring at him. He expected him to say something?

"Uhm..." He trailed off, swallowing hard. What should he say to that? Was Kagari looking for advice? What kind of advice did he think he possibly had? He was just as unexperienced in dating as he was, if not more. 

"Well, I guess... Love and attraction doesn't have to be centered around a certain gender, I guess. Just... like who you want, you can be bisexual and love a guy, it doesn't necessarily make you gay, if you like girls but like a guy, that's fine. You don't need to gender your interests, I guess is what I'm saying..." 

He cringed inwardly at himself, timidly looking up at Kagari, though he looked to be pondering what he'd said. 

"You're right, Sho." He finally said, smiling at him in that adorable way he always did. "You know you're awesome, right?"

Sho felt himself blushing, and thanked whichever God was listening that it was dark in the room. He wasn't sure what to say to that, so he just shrugged, sipping his water to ocupy his mouth as a type of excuse to not be able to talk anyways.

Kagari shook his head, laughing. "Come on, we should go home." 

Sho looked at his watch, which said it was now 6:00. He was glad Kagari had paid attention to the time, because he hadn't been.

 

 

 

"How was your date?" 

Sho jumped when he heard a voice as he rounded the corner to his room. He just got home not even a minute ago and he was already being questioned?

"That wasn't a date." He corrected her, breathing out a sigh and letting out all his jitters upon being jumped like that. 

"Well, you went out with a boy you like, it's sort of a date." Akane retorted, making Sho freeze on the spot. He didn't say anything else, though he knew he must have looked stupid just standing there as still as he was.

"I know you like Kagari, Sho, it's not the end of the world you know." She said, crossing her arms, and not without a smirk on her face. Sho noticed Akane became more and more sassy the more she was around Kougami and Ginoza.

"How did you know?" He asked quietly, his voice breaking slightly, but he was barely inclined to care with the situation at hand. 

"I just know you. I can tell." She replied, putting a hand on his shoulder, rather roughly, not that he cared overall.

There was an obvious question tugging at him, but he wasn't sure he really wanted to ask. He found he was rather scared of the answer. 

"If you're wondering if it's obvious, most everyone in our grop is oblivious, so I think you're good." She said, as if reading his mind. He wasn't surprised, this happened often. Was he so easy to read?

"Okay, well goodnight." Sho muttered, scurrying off to his room from the most uncomfortable conversation he thought he'd had in his entire life. That was a conversation he most certainly hadn't counted on having. 

 

 

 

"Ahh, cozy!" Kagari sighed, plopping his rather sore body into bed. 

'Man, lazer tag sure tuckers you out.' He thought, lifting his phone to his face to check for any new messages. He'd been so busy with Sho that he hadn't even thought about checking his phone, and he wouldn't want to anyways, when Sho was around it was only the two of them in his brain. 

Just then, his phone started vibrating in his hand. The caller ID said "Akane," which was weird, since she only ever called if it was about Sho or if she needed something.

"What's up A dawg?" He answered, furrowing his eyebrows upon hearing it come out of his mouth. "A Dawg" certainly didn't sound as good as "G Dawg," though Gino threatened to kill him the last time he called him by that.

"What?" Akane's confused voice sounded from the other end.

"Nevermind, it's a nickname, I don't know what else to call you. Anyway, what's up?" He said, rolling his eyes. He placed his phone against his ear and shoulder and pulled out his controller, playing Smash Bros as he spoke. 

"Well, Yayoi told me that you like Sho." She said, and it was very quiet, she seemed to be trying her best to whisper while still being audible.

He paused, causing his character to be thrown off the edge and lose the match. 

He let out a frustrated sigh, deciding to just turn the game off for this particular conversation. 

"She wasn't supposed to tell you that." He muttered in a disapproving tone. Akane was the second last person he wanted knowing about that, Sho being the first. Sho was so reserved, Kagari could never tell what he was thinking. There was no way he would ever go for someone like him, hence why Kagari had to keep it as best a secret as he could at all times. Did Sho even feel attraction at all?

"Yeah I know, but listen." She said, and by the way she said it, Kagari was inclined to listen. But he wasn't sure where the conversation was going. She was probably just going to tell him to keep his hands off her brother, or something along those lines. 

He pressed the speaker button so he could text Yayoi a strongly worded text message. His dad wasn't home anyways, so it made no difference anyhow. 

"I'm listening." Kagari said, his words sounding like more of a sigh than a proper pronunciation. 

"Good." Akane said in reply, and he heard her take a breath before continuing. He was almost done his message to Yayoi by now. 

"I talked to Sho, well actually, I tricked him into tell me, but he said he likes you. More or less." 

Kagari nearly dropped his phone hearing this, but at the very least felt his heart drop. 

"Is this like a prank call or something?" He asked, noticing his voice shaking the slightest bit. This couldn't be real, absolutely not. But Akane wasn't one to participate in prank calls. So what was this, exactly?

"No, listen. That's why Yayoi told me, she thought that he liked you too, and so she needed me to find out for sure. I didn't tell him that you like him in order to find out. Anyway, Yayoi's whole plan was to set you two up."

Kagari couldn't believe his ears, this was insane. It was a tad bit hard to believe, one, because Sho was so delicate and wouldn't possibly be involved with someone like him as more than a friend, him being his friend was surprising enough. And two, because this would be the first time anyone had ever liked him in return. 

"I... uh..." 

"Just ask him out Kagari, I promise I'm not lying. I even tricked my own brother for this cause."

"Uhm.. okay." Kagari murmured, biting his lip in thought. What did he really have to lose? Other than his friendship with Sho of coarse, which had taken so much work to develop. 

"And don't do it over text." Akane chimed in again. 

Kagari nodded, before it occurred to him that she couldn't see him agreeing. 

"And another thing, keep your hands at bay. He's still my brother." 

Ah, there it was.

"I will." Kagari said, with the most genuine voice he could muster. He cared too much about Sho to ever think about crossing boundaries like that. 

He hung up, figuring that if he didn't do what he needed to do right this minute, he would get scared and change his mind. 

 **Are you busy?** He texted Sho, to which he got an immediate reply.

**No.**

**Aren't you going to ask why I asked?** Kagari texted back, a bit lost as to why Sho didn't seem to be wondering why he'd asked or wish for him to elaborate. 

**Sure I guess. Why did you ask?**

Kagari was delighted. This was going back on track, back the way he planned. Last minute planning of coarse, which wasn't perfect since he wasn't a very organized person to begin with. Another difference between them, Sho was the most organized person he knew, next to Ginoza of coarse. He was beginning to have his doubts.

 **I need you to meet me somewhere.** He texted back, his hands practically shaking in eagerness for the redhead's reply. 

 **The park?** Sho texted back, and Kagari was grateful that he hadn't asked _why_ he needed to meet him. 

**Okay, 10 minutes?**

**Okay.**

Kagari felt his heart beating out of his chest, and just prayed he wasn't a sweating mess when Sho came to meet him. He sweat a lot when he was nervous, and teenage hormones didn't make it any better.

He went into his recent texts and found the group chat. Everyone in the group was in the group chat, except for Sho and Ginoza because they didn't have iPhones, and Mika because everyone just generally hated her.

 **Guys, I'm going to do something totally crazy!!!** He texted them, anticipation eating away at him. He was always the first to share with everyone what he was up to, whether anyone cared or not. 

 **Aren't you always?** Kougami said in reply, the first to text back. 

 **I hope it's what I think it is.** Yayoi texted.

 **Good luck, Shuu.** Akane texted.

 **Wait, did I miss something?** Kougami texted again, which made Kagari chuckle. He would so enjoy it if nobody told Kougami and just left him hanging. 

 **Yayoi darling, why are you taking so long to get drinks?** Shion texted, making Kagari scowl.

**You are so gross.**

**You're just jealous because I'm getting action and you're not.** Yayoi texted.

**Not yet ;)**

**KAGARI!!!!!!!** Akane texted in reply.

**I WAS JUST KIDDING**

**Oh so all I'm missing is something about Kagari's love life? Nevermind, I don't care.** Kougami texted.

**Asshole.**

**And?** Kougami texted back.

Kagari chuckled, glancing at the time and remembered he should probably get moving. It would take at least 3 minutes to walk to the park from where he lived.

He grabbed his dark blue jacket and headed out the door, catching a text from the group chat for a moment. It was from Akane, it read; **I heard him leaving about 4 minutes ago.**

Kagari hustled, even if it didn't take him as long as Sho to get there, he still wanted to be sure that he would be the first one to arrive.

Once he got there, he saw Sho under a lamp light about a block away. He ducked under the slide before he had a chance to see him, leaning against the swing set, trying to be as casual as he possibly could, even though he felt as nervous as was possible.

"Hi." He said once Sho got there, noticing him against the swingsets and looking quite confused.

"Hi." Sho replied rather nervously. He was standing there awkwardly, which was understandable, since Kagari felt extremely awkward himself.   

"Uhm... well..." Kagari began, trailing off. He couldn't find the words to say what he wanted to say. He took a breath and tried again. "Okay, listen, this is kind of hard so just bear with me, okay?"

Sho nodded, still not entirely sure what was happening. 

"Okay..." Kagari muttered to himself. He was so nervous he felt like throwing up. He took a breath, looking up at Sho and trying to make eye contact as best he could. Sho's grey eyes looked mesmerizing under the lamp light.

"So, Akane told me that-"

He didn't even need to finish before a look of horror and realization crossed Sho's face. Good, he knew what he was talking about, so maybe he wouldn't have to explain that much. 

Before he could continue, he heard sniffling, and realized that Sho was... crying?!

"Woah!" He exclaimed, panicing. This wasn't how it was supposed to go! He wasn't supposed to start crying!

"Wait, Sho, why are you crying?!" He asked, urgently, yet slowly walking towards him. He had no idea what to do. He'd always hated it when people cried, and he had no idea how to comfort him or what to say to make him stop.

He walked up to him, but Sho had hung his head so his hair covered his eyes, but he was definitely crying.

He wanted to hug him, touch him in some way, but he didn't know exactly how, what would be acceptable to Sho. His confession was falling apart by the second.

"Sho, please stop crying, please. It's okay." He said softly, tears emerging from his own eyes. He was surprised by just how much it hurt him to see Sho cry. 

He finally decided to touch him. He gently took his thumb and rubbed the tears away. Sho flinched from the touch, but he didn't protest. 

"Sho, it's okay, really. It's okay because I... I like you." He admitted, biting his lip.

Sho seemed to freeze at that, not lifting his head but emitting a small sound. Words, they were words.

"Really?"

Kagari smiled, lifting Sho's chin so he was looking at him. He continued to wipe his tears, using both hands this time. "It's true, I really do."

Sho looked at him with wide eyes, but then looked away, wiping his own tears with his jacket sleeve. The sleeve they'd shared earlier that day...

"Are you sure?" He asked, in the most quiet voice Kagari had ever heard from him, which was saying something.

"Of coarse I'm sure." He replied, turning Sho's head to look at him again. His cheeks were almost crimson, and he was sure his were quite similar by now.

He brought his hands to rest on Sho's sides, moving around to his back. 

"Is this okay?" He asked, a soft voice escaping him. He didn't want anybody to hear his words except for Sho, which was absurd because there was nobody else here, yet he wouldn't take any chances.

"Yes." Sho replied, bringing his own hands, ever so slowly to Kagari's waist. 

Kagari couldn't help but smile, bringing himself in to hug Sho like it was the first time they'd ever shared a hug. And in a way, it was. Sho had never actually hugged Kagari back fully before.

It was a little awkward at first because they were both waist huggers, but Kagari liked the feeling of having Sho's arms around him like this, so he had no room or reason to complain in the slightest.

He sighed, never wanting to let go, never wanting to part and not be able to be this close to Sho. It was sort of like magic, really. Sho was so reserved and it was nearly impossible to get him to hug somebody or be near somebody for this long. Yet, here they were. 

This was undoubtably the best hug Kagari had ever given, as well as received. And vice versa. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I hope nobody's confused because I decided to make the school they go to a happy American/Canadian school because I don't know how other school systems work and I'm only used to mine, but I knew that some of you wouldn't know what I was talking about when it came to the Canadian school system, and I know a little about American schools so I just mixed them together so hopefully you guys wouldn't be too confused about how the school works and it isn't too overly foreign.


End file.
